Automatic EMC Generation (faster than collectors)
This is a tutorial on how to generate what is basically unlimited EMC for a lot cheaper and faster than Energy Collectors. How much it actually will generate depends on how much you invest into the machines (for example, a Rotary Macerator instead of a normal macerator.) For the basic, low level setup: *'2 Energy Condensers'* *'1 Macerator' *'2 Redstone Engines' *'1 Solar Panel/Generator' *'1 Batbox' *'4 Cobblestone Transport Pipes' *'2 Wooden Transport Pipes' *'2 Redstone Torches or Levers' *'1 Blaze Rod' *'1 Diamond or whatever you want' to make *Chests can be used if Energy Condensers are too expensive. But I would suggest using Energy Condensers to craft item for you from the extra Blaze Powder created. *NOTE: This setup will NOT be faster than Energy Collectors and Relays, this is just the general idea of the machine. By upgrading machines and power supplies, it will go A LOT faster. This tutorial was written for people with only a little bit of experience with building machines.* The basic idea is to use the fact that when a Blaze Rod (1,536 EMC) is put into a Macerator, it creates 5 Blaze Powder (768 EMC each). Therefore, it takes 1,536 EMC to create 3,840 EMC. Then you only need to put back 2 Blaze Powder to create another Blaze Rod to send to the Macerator again. The 3 leftover Blaze Powders are profit EMC and can be used to create anything when put into a second Energy Condenser. Step 1: Place Batbox. Make sure you have enough space (although not a lot is required for this) and if you are using a solar panel, make sure it is outside. In this setup, the Solar Panel will go behind it and the rest of the stuff will go in front, so that is where most of the room will be needed. (Again, this is just basic. You can use whatever power you want after you figure out how to set this up). Step 2: Place Solar Panel touching Batbox. Make sure to place them on any side EXCEPT the side with the yellow dot. This side will be for the Macerator. To be fully self-sufficient as well as cheaper in the long run, I use Solar Panels but Generators will work too. You should consider investing in at least a Low Voltage Solar Array considering how slow regular Solar Panels gain EU. Also, if you upgrade to electric engines instead of redstone (best idea), you will need a lot more power coming in. Step 3: Place Macerator. Place the Macerator in front of the Batbox. Simple enough. Just make sure it is facing the same way so as not to confuse where the pipes will go. Additional power sources are not shown, but should be considered. Solar Panels alone may not run the Macerator 100% of the time. Step 4: Place a Wooden Pipe. Place a Wooden Transport Pipe to the right of the Macerator. This is where the Blaze Powder will exit the Macerator. It has to be a Wooden Transport Pipe but it doesn't have to be the right side, it only is for the purpose of this tutorial. This will need a bit of room and it will have to be away from other pipes you may have already set up. Step 5: Place Redstone Engine. Right click the Wooden Transport Pipe while holding the Redstone Engine and it should connect right to it. While you are at it, place a Redstone Torch or Lever next to it so it starts moving. This will get it warmed up and make the engine move faster, but it shouldn't explode because it is only a Redstone Engine not a steam or combustion. Step 6: Place Energy Condensers. Place one Energy Condenser directly in front of the Macerator. Leave an empty block to the right of that Condenser and place the second Condenser so it looks like the picture. The empty block is where one of the Cobblestone Transport Pipes will go. The Condenser to the right will catch excess Blaze Powder and the one on the left will create the Blaze Rods. Step 7: Place Some Pipes. Place the final Wooden Transport Pipe to the left of the Condenser that is in front of the Macerator. Place one Cobblestone Transport Pipe in between the two Condensers. With this setup, every Blaze Powder will have a 50/50 shot of going in either chest. It is possible that all Blaze Powder will go into just one chest and mess up the system, but it is VERY unlikely. Place the rest of the Cobblestone Transport Pipes going into the top of the Macerator, making sure they don't intersect with the side of the Macerator or the top of the Condenser. This will mess up your system. If you place all pipes like the pictures, there shouldn't be any problems. More complex pipes and systems can be implimented in the future, after you are comfortable trying out your own designs. Step 8: Place Redstone Engine. Put the last Redstone Engine facing the Wooden Transport Pipe you just placed, along with a Redstone Torch or Lever to activate it. Then open up the Energy Condesners. Place the Blaze Rod in the top left box inside the Energy Condenser that is on the left, connected to the Redstone Engine. Place whatever item you want to create loads of into the top left box of the Energy Condenser on the right. When you come back to gather your generated treasures, it will all end up in this Energy Condenser. The Condenser that is creating the Blaze Rods should run by itself without much maintenance, depending on how fast your system works and if your engines can keep up. The more engines placed on the Wooden Transport Pipe on the Energy Condenser, the faster your system will run in general.Category:Technic TutorialsCategory:TutorialsCategory:Equivalent ExchangeCategory:EnginesCategory:Industrial Craft